


New Year's for Us

by Akinasky



Series: All Our Firsts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek has a crappy schedule for New Year's and Stiles is hating it.





	New Year's for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey at least I have two in a row for you to make up for the lateness. Please forgive me <3

“Seriously, its our first New Year’s together, you couldn’t try to get a less shitty shift?” Stiles snarled as he threw his t-shirt into the dirty clothes hamper while Derek got dressed for work. Stiles knew he was being unfair, especially because Derek didn’t like going out dancing, or fireworks or drinking or anything that normally is a part of New Year’s eve celebrations.

“I’m the rookie, I don’t get a lot of options Stiles. You know that.”

That was true and it just made Stiles sound like a harpy so he huffed, shutting his mouth.

It was ten o’clock and he was getting ready to go to Jungle with the gang to dance since he couldn’t kiss Derek at midnight, Stiles was planning to just get wasted. Maybe when someone calls the cops for him being drunk, Derek would be the one to come see him. But really, he wasn’t planning any trouble because he was still slightly underage so no one was going to serve him anyway. Stiles was pretty sure his birthday was posted all over town at bars and supermarkets because he was the Sheriff’s son and after all these years no one was going to commit the ‘Contributing to the delinquency of a minor’ charge with Sheriff Noah Stilinski’s son.

Stiles was left with drinking soda, maybe sneaking some drinks if one of the others had their fake ID, dancing and kissing his ring like a pathetic weirdo at midnight. Not that he was going to tell Derek any of that.

“Well I guess I will kiss you after you get off shift,” Stiles sighed.

“You could kiss me now, you idiot.”

Stiles glared at his fiancé, then slumped over to press a kiss to Derek’s clean shaven cheek. It was something Derek was trying and Stiles loved Derek’s face but he did miss the scruff. It would grow back, he thought with a sigh.

“Come on Stiles, you smell so sad and its pissing me off,” Derek crooned, taking the supposed sting from his words but Stiles was spoiling for a fight so he just shoved Derek’s chest.

“Then be pissed off, I am only going to be home for a couple more days then its back to school. I don’t even know when I am going to be back here again and you have to work! So yeah, I’m sad and pissed.”

Derek nodded, pressed a kiss to Stiles’s head as he walked by and then he was gone. Stiles changed into his skinny jeans and black tank top. He tied his shoes and headed out to where he was meeting up with Scott and the others. Danny and Jackson were back as well, for a rare visit and they were all going out together. Stiles was making bets with the others for how quickly Lydia and Jackson were going to fight about something. Scott was dressed to impress as were the girls and the baby betas and they headed out to Jungle. They made it there about 10:30PM and got some drinks before they jumped around on the dance floor. Stiles closed his eyes and mindlessly gyrated to the rhythm, throwing his arms about in distinct lack of style but it didn’t last long. He couldn’t do this, and after the fourth time in as many minutes he checked his phone Scott bounced over and slapped him on the back. “Just go man, you aren’t even here anyway.”

Stiles nodded and texted his dad, trying to find out where Derek was at without letting his fiancé know he was coming. Derek was so good at being there for him, making sure that Stiles knew exactly how much Derek wanted to be with him. Dancing wasn’t good enough for New Year’s Eve, not when he had another year to look forward to Derek being in his life.

His dad messaged back a few minutes later, letting Stiles know that Derek was on patrol up at one of the highway speed traps so Stiles went to find him, running through town and headed towards the speed trap. It was fifteen minutes till midnight when he turned the corner to where Derek and Bowman were sitting in their cruiser.

The lights flashed as he approached but Derek put his hand on Eugene’s arm when he realized who it was. Derek opened the door and got out of the car, “Stiles what are you doing out here?”

“I couldn’t dance the night away without you, so I’m here for a dance and a New Year’s kiss. I won’t pull you from Eugene or your job but I need this thing right here. I don’t want to be pissed or sad because I am missing you. I just want to be here, with you.”

Derek smiled and pulled him close, kissing him gently. Stiles smiled into the kiss as music started seeping over them in the darkness of the road where they were standing. Stiles pulled Derek away from the road, “Can I have this dance, Deputy Hale?”

“Just one,” Derek smiled and pulled Stiles close. The song went on in the background while Stiles clung to him, holding on for dear life. Stiles didn’t know what the song was, something slow then it shifted a little, moving onto another until Bowman started the countdown over the car’s speaker.

“Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six.”

Stiles stopped moving, stopped listening as he looked into Derek’s green eyes, “Here’s to another year of you and me, Sourwolf.”

“Three. Two. One.”

Derek leaned in whispering into his lips, “Happy New Year my love.”

Stiles kissed him back, for a long time. Several cars drove past and Eugene started the siren, making them break apart and laugh. “Okay Bowman, I hear you. I’m going!”

“Do you need a ride home?” Derek asked with a grin, holding Stiles’s hand for a minute.

“Nope, I’m going to see you at home later.” Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek once more before he took off back towards town, grinning the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is coming to a close but I don't like the idea of walking away just yet. What other 'Firsts', non-sexual please, would you guys be interested in reading?
> 
> I already heard that someone wanted the wedding?  
> Anyway, let me know!!! Hugs!!!


End file.
